You Are My Light In the Dark
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: Nothing looked soft or kind about her. I gripped Rexaura and decided. Ashera may be a goddess but she, herself needed guidance. She needed judgment. For all of the people she had turned to stone, our friends and allies our enemies...everyone.


Author's Note- My brothers' had asked where I got the title from. Well I though if there was a ZiharkxMeg request. I pictured Zihark would plea, "Anything but that!" and I'm sure he's not the only one who would say that with all the weird parings people think up.

This is MiaxRhys

This takes place in the Endgame of Path of Radiance

It also takes place in the Tower of Guidance in Radiant dawn

*DISCLAIMER*- I DO NOT own anything but the story itself, got it?

* * *

You Are My Light In The Dark

We are with the Greil mercenaries. We fight for the weak.

But I was weak…

Sometimes I doubt my usefulness but I am just a sickly healer.

"Rhys!" The purple myrmidon had glomped my from behind with a very ecstatic smile. "You feeling better, Rhys?" she said hopeful and excited.

"Yes I am thanks for asking, Mia" I smiled warmly back at her. "So you can fight tomorrow!" she was jumping in excitement. "Yea I should be able to. I feel really good today." She squeezed me tightly and skipped away.

She is a very hyperactive girl. I don't mind it though it almost makes me envious I was always sick and weak. But Mia…she was strong and by far didn't waste it one bit!

Tomorrow we were to storm the castle. Into the heart of Crimea.

I couldn't sleep I just had a very unsettling feeling something was going to happen. Was the goddess warning me of something? I eventually dozed of. I just couldn't bare to keep them open anymore.

I had grabbed my Nosferatu tome and my Fortify staff. I grabbed some vulneraries and herbs and placed them in my bag and headed out. As expected, most of the soldiers were like a chicken without a head everyone was everywhere.

I felt nervous being close with all of the people. I was easily pushed and nudged cause I was so fragile.

I felt a soft yet strong grip on my arm. Mia had grabbed me.

"Hey Rhys just take this way Ike's waiting for us!" She smiled leading my a back way behind all the tents.

We had arrived at our Generals' side ready for battle…this was it.

Ike had pushed the doors into Crimea Castle and our soldiers had flooded in. There was Feral ones, Wyvern riders, and some Crimean soldiers. The traitors were slain first by our commander.

Ike didn't like it when people had abused his trust. I prayed for the fallen Crimean soldiers nonetheless they were beorc after all.

Ike had placed me with Rolf, Oscar and Mia and we took the left walkway of feral ones.

"Ashera, why couldn't Ike put Calil on this team?" I asked as the feral ones had ran up. Tigers were the strongest of the bunch thankfully everyone had been avoiding the attacks like Ike planned.

I heard a loud cry and looked to see none of my team had been hurt. I looked around franticly and seen Mia walking back with a light tome of some kind. I had taken out my heal staff seeing as she must have gotten hurt to come back with a limp.

"Hehe…sorry about that Rhys. I was getting this tome from that priest and he got me when I wasn't looking." She laughed nervous cause of her mistake.

"Don't be sorry. It's nothing I cant heal." I smiled as she jumped up and down swinging her sword.

"You're back to new now, Mia?" Rolf had also started jumping and smiling with the hyper myrmidon. Oscar and walked over and asked what was so important she had gotten hurt for.

"Oh this!" she held out a Rexaura tome handing it to me. "Its for you Rhys!" She smiled extra big. "That way you can protect yourself if your not near anyone of us to help you."

I nodded, "Thanks Mia. It's very thoughtful for you."

That was 3 years ago. Now it was the very doors to the Tower of Guidance.

This wasn't a matter of an evil king or some Crimean traitors we were to kill the goddess Ashera herself.

I got quiet as I began to think…Ashera was the one I prayed to when I was sick and couldn't help on the battle field. The one I prayed for a battle with minimal casualties.

And they expect me to kill her? Could I really do it…kill the goddess that helped me all these years.

I snapped into reality once our bluenette commander had called my name.

"That's everyone that's going with me." He announced the others had left slightly sadden. I looked around curious who others were coming into the illuminated tower.

I had seen Mia staring attentively at our commander as me made the teams.

3 groups were made from our 16 total soldiers.

Mia nodded at Ike gave the last order and skipped over to me. "Ike made us partners together again!" Then Rolf, Oscar, and Calil.

"Yea I guess we all work good together if he paired us up again." Rolf smiled. "I guess our commander seen our trouble at Crimea Castle." Oscar looked over to Calil. "Yea it was a hard battle without a proper mage with us." I said.

Mia stood placing her hands on her hips, "Ok my units I am in charge of our small ragtag group and what I say goes!" She instructed in a serious tone.

The bluenette commander had called his individual groups to the door it was inhumanly big. Then Yune had spoken to us again saying this was Ashera's home and all the be careful stuff.

Mia had grabbed my hand as we walking into the goddesses own home. "I don't want you getting hurt cause your our groups healer!" I looked saddened and down at the floor. She hit her palm to her forehead.

"Err.. no im sorry I didn't mean to say it like that its just I don't…don't wanna see you getting hurt…cause you can't heal yourself and all of us…and" She was acting nervous. Oscar noticed and strode up on his horse.

"We mean we don't want you dead cause you wont get the see the world finally at peace once we rid the world of the strict goddess." Mia had nodded showing that was what she meant to say.

The tower was bigger from the inside no doubt. Mia gasped in awe at the size of the tower. Ike had looked around, "Where is everyone?" Suddenly I had the urge to cough and once I opened my eyes and looked up easily a hundred soldiers were standing before us.

"Wh…what!" Mia questioned. Before any of the questions could be answered the brawl had begun Mia had released my hand and gripped her sword, Unsheathing it from her belt.

Rolf stood behind me arrow ready Calil stood before me gripping her Rexflame tightly ready for a spell.

Oscar helped out Mia upfront. Calil had bumped into me as she cast her fire magic. Then Rexaura had fallen out of my bag. I picked it up clutching it tightly.

I haven't used it very much. I used it for emergencies it was a gift from Mia and I wasn't going to waste it on some Daein archer that's for sure.

The battle had been easier cause I hadn't had the need to heal anyone just yet. "Thank the godd-" I stopped myself remembering Ashera was our enemy.

I stood up from the stairs I was placed on and looked around. More the half of the soldiers were slain and just a few remained.

About 4 were left for our team. "Yea our team is the best! We have the most kills so far!" She pranced happily around the platform.

Reinforcements had been summoned in. Not even centimeters from Mia stood an Axe Marshall. "Ahh!" Mia screamed at the sudden intrusion of space and the strength of the disciple had been immense also.

The Marshall had slammed her face with his heavily armored arm and she flew back. barely standing on her feet disorientated. Her heels were off the platform. She looked back her mind was scrambled she slipped.

Her right hand had caught onto the very small platform. "Mia. Don't look down!" Rolf yelled and that's exactly what she didn't do.

Looking down that the pit of eternal darkness, "Rhys!" She screamed closing her eyes tightly holding on now with both hands.

I looked around Rolf and Oscar were occupied by the other armored knights and Calil was burning the potentially dangerous archers aimed at me.

I had chanted some words and voluminous light that began to shine. "Rexaura!" Mia cried. Nobody could even open their eyes it was so strong the Marshall had fallen to his knees.

I looked at Mia and used what looked like the last use of my green Rescue staff. Something had illuminated and encircled the purple haired Myrmidon then she disappeared.

"Mia!" Rolf asked looking everywhere and she reappeared awkwardly close next to me. "Rhys! Thank you!" She hugged me snuggling my chest I couldn't help my blush that came across my face.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smiled hugging tighter with every 'thank you' of hers. My face went from blushing red to out of oxygen blue.

Then she had let go and the colors had faded from my facing becoming pale again.

The Rescue staff had turned to dust and faded. As expected it was on it's last leg.

"Mia lets get the last of them!" Rolf ran over. "Yea whoever gets the most kills wins!" Mia had said dashing for the first kill.

The other teams had finished before us cause of that small mishap. Oscar jumped off his horse and stood beside me. Mia and Rolf could get the remaining enemies with ease.

"You too are cute together." Oscar spoke up I turned to the lance knight and pretended to not understand his statement.

"Mia…It's like she's perfect for you." Oscar stated once again. I shook my head, "She's strong and I'm weak. How is that perfect?" I questioned. "Its not a matter of weak and strong. It's how you put it. Like…" He thought placing his hand on his chin. "Oh! Like every sword needs a shield." I cocked my head to the side at the funny statement.

"What does that have to do with it?" I asked. "You're a healer but you have mega destructive powers so you'd be the sword." "But I can't even wield one so how can I be one?" "Stop taking it in a literal sense." He grew very slightly frustrated at my literal sense.

"Well anyways she'd be the shield in the sense. Like her strength to shield you from the upcoming enemies, get it?" He asked and I nodded. I did understand…sorta…

The doors to the next room had opened soon after.

The next room stood the Black Knight. As expected Ike rushed over to him swinging his sword in all directions not landing a hit. A wall had appeared to separate our commander from the small army.

Enemies had flooded into the room. Nowhere was safe I grew scared. Mia reassured me grabbing my hand once more. "Calm down, Rhys. I'm going to be your shield." And I looked a bit shocked remembering what Oscar had said earlier.

I nodded. Honestly I really did feel safer. Mia had pulled out a lighter sword the enemies had numbers but not strength.

Mia had gotten hit once or twice but I was there to heal her within seconds after the wound was made.

Once the numbers faded slightly the rest of our team had shown. Mia called the others over to cover me. I used my fortify staff and healed our whole team back to health.

The 3 teams Ike had split seemed like one big one the room was fairly small barely fitting us and the enemy.

I looked to see the other groups of fighters. I looked over confused…did I just see the healer Laura slamming mages with a heal staff? My face was literally O_O when her skill 'Wrath' had activated. Who puts wrath on a healer? I questioned looking some more.

I seen the young tactician, Soren, using a wind tome. "Rexcalibur?" I said tilting my head trying to read the books cover.

Then as it was cast nearly half of the room was covered in ice killing easily 25 disciples of order. Then looking back at our team. Yet we were in the leading the kill count in the last room?

I, still confused, seen Mia run after the boss Levial?…or something to that nature…

Mia had gotten a good shot on him but couldn't dodge his attack. "Ack! I'm hit" Blood running down her mouth. Rolf had shot at him also but failed to bring him down also resulting in a hit. Oscar had released a devastating blow to the Commander and took the weapon.

The wall had broken the Black Knight was defeated. "That our Commander!" Mia rushed over to Ike hugging him. Soren had healed his wounds with the heal staff he had carried and turned to Mia.

"Here you're gonna need this is you ever really find your rival." Ike had handed her the Alondite.

The hyper myrmidon ran back over to our group. "Look!" she held it up and almost dropped it. "It's so heavy!" she said having to hold the blade with both hands.

"Ike makes it look really easy!" she whined. The next door had opened. "Rolf come on we gotta check it out!" She grabbed rolf and ran after the door with the other groups. She never runs out of energy does she?

Yune had stopped us and told the army only weapons blessed by herself could hurt Ashera. Yune had gave our weapons her blessing.

It felt as if power welled up inside holding onto the Rexaura I had blessed I felt strong. Mia had blessed her Alondite and Oscar had the Wishblade he had taken.

Everyone had blessed there strongest weapons and tomes. We were ready…

We were standing before the goddess, Ashera. I stood in awe. That was the goddess I prayed to all these years?

She had a very cold stare. Nothing looked soft or kind about her. I gripped Rexaura and decided. Ashera may be a goddess but she, herself needed guidance. She needed judgment.

For all of the people she had turned to stone, our friends and allies, our enemies…not even our worst enemies deserved that kind of judgment.

Mia had striked the aura that surrounded the cold goddess and ended up taking some damage herself. Yune explained the aura takes the damage you gave it and using half of it a attack back towards you.

Everyone had been attacking getting hurt using vulneraries for the ones that healers couldn't get to really fast. I was franticly running to each of the groups.

I was tired from running back and forth. But I wouldn't complain aloud. Everyone was working their hardest getting hit repeatedly and all I was doing was healing.

I'm such a wimp. My heal staff had faded to dust and I pulled out my mend staff as my alternate.

I constantly checked on Mia healing even her smallest of wounds before anyone else. It seemed like an hour before the aura had been broken. The goddess was unshielded and open.

Ike had been the first to land a blow Ashera didn't have the same effect as the aura did. Anger welled up inside and I stood in front of the long haired goddess. I chanted the words and created "Rexaura" I had said hitting the goddess everyone in amazement even the wrath using healer Laura was surprised.

The goddess was indeed hit but it wasn't enough to take her down for good. It was her turn, "This is my Judgment"

She had said as a light from above striked me with incredible power I flew back hitting the floor pretty hard.

I opened my eyes to see I wasn't dead but I would be soon if I wasn't healed. "Rhys!" Mia had dropped everything and ran to me dragging over Soren. My body was in so much pain I had fainted.

Was this my punishment for defying the goddess?

Was I even still alive?

Apparently my second question was answered as I woke up. Mia was centimeters from my face. "Rhys is awake!" She yelled hugging me tightly. I winced in pain and she jumped up from the chair.

"Hehe…sorry about the personal space thing I just wanted to be the first to know when you woke up." She placed her hand in the back of her head.

"No. It was fine I understand…I didn't mind, actually…" My blush had came back.

"Hey Rhys…" The hyper myrmidon was now quiet and shy. I looked at her signaling she could go on.

"I…I was scared. When you passed out. I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I had promised." Her emerald eyed started to fill with tears.

"Mia its fine really." I said smiling trying to cheer her up like she'd always do for me.

"No it's not fine. I promised when I left home for my quest to find Ike. I promised I wouldn't let anybody I cared about ever get hurt. And…and your-"

"Fine" I finished it hurt immensely but I hugged Mia. She wiped her tears away from her face and her bright smile had came back to her face.

"Rhys. Promise me something to." She said and blushed, "I want you to be my light whenever there is darkness." She kissed me I expected her to brake away seconds after but she had kept going I had the pull away before I passed out from no oxygen.

"I promise" I said regaining my breath.

That was our first of many to come she made me feel like I wasn't weak, wasn't another person, wasn't just a healer, and she made me feel safe. I may have promised to be Mia's light but to me she was always mine…

* * *

Author's Note- Yes! I LOVE this paring like A LOT!

Lol and the small team I made, Rolf, Oscar, Calil, Rhys, Mia...yea I used that team for the Tower of Guidance and it owned.

But it doesn't matter cause Rolf pwns on my file I call him the 'Rolf Knight' like everyone calls the Black Knight. Seriously though! I grabbed Rolf's and the Black Knight's stats from the Tower of Guidance and he could easily beat the Black Knight!

Anyways, my brothers also love this paring to and I have been dying to write this for a while now.

I wrote this from Rhys' POV cause I feel like I can relate cause in MMORPG's I'm always a cleric and the leader of our small group would always command someone was protecting me or acting as a shield for me. Then sometimes when my friend are totally screwed I attack with some devastating move and I totally amaze everyone. xD Anyways, I feel proud of this so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! hehe :3 I just love Rhys.


End file.
